From almost the inception of kinetic art, people have been interested in moving objects in space and time in order to create visual effects. For centuries, this art form relied on human/solar/wind/magnetic powered motion. For most of the twentieth century it has been limited primarily to single speed art pieces. While more complex kinetic art became possible when transmissions could be used to vary speed, still kinetic art pieces have been limited to a discreet small number of speeds.